Cyrus Drone
|previous occupation= |team= The Wreckers |previous team= |partner= Butch Magnus |previous partner= |base of operations= Hidden |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Magudrone (Foster Father) |sexuality= Homosexual |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic (Lava) |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Cyrus Drone (サイラス・ドローン Sairasu Dorōn) is a Mage of Dragon Soul Guild, a group made up of Several Dragon Slayers who seek for world domination and to prove the superiority of Dragon Slayers, despite Cyrus's habit of protecting all of the innocent. He was raised by Magudrone, a Lava Dragon who taught him to how to fight using his magic, which means he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, eventually his foster father was captured by a Corrupt King from a small kingdom who tortured and killed him, this lead Cyrus to go berserk and destroy the entire small kingdom. After seeing what he had done, he cursed himself and made the tombs of the innocent inhabitants, with the exception of the royal people since he considered them murders. After doing it all, he began to travel around the regions of the country wanting to know more about humans and looking for more people who had the same magic as his, later he found out Dragon Soul, only to fight with Butch Magnus and draw with him to later be offered a position by Genghis Breningoch in the guild. Due to his magic and high ability on using it he is very known through the regions as Volcano's Tyrant (火山の僭主 Kazan no Senshu). His battle with Butch later led the two to form a team inside Dragon Soul known as The Wreckers. They respect each other to the fullest despite having quite of different personalities. Appearance Personality Relationships History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Assorted Others Magical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: Magic Lava Dragon Slayer Magic (溶の滅竜魔法 Yō no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a rare Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic, falling into the Dragon category, used by Cyrus. As shown, it focuses on a single element which is lava that can be manipulated and created by him in order to possibly slay Dragons. With that, Cyrus possesses the body of a Lava Dragon that is said to destroy everything in its path. With this magic, he gained immense resistant to heat alongside a body much more resistant to physical attacks, plus that Cyrus is shown to be capable of consuming lava in order to partially regain his reserves. He can generate lava from almost if not all parts of his body, to use it in many ways although most of them are for offense purposes. The lava made by him is shown to be compounded of almost molten rocks and magma, with that his attacks have the sheer impact of the former and tremendous heat of the latter, giving him a wide variety of possibilities when battling. To some extent, Cyrus can alter the temperature of his lava, seemingly. With the alteration of the temperature, Cyrus' lava may become even more dangerous as it can melt down many strong materials such as large constructs of metal. He could even take down the temperature to such a level that the lava stands frozen around their opponent like it was pure rock. Said rock is quite durable as a simple explosion only gave it cracks once. Despite the heat variation though, water and ice based attacks are quite effective against Cyrus' lava since it will lose power upon being attacked by a force with lower temperature. He is also shown to be capable of entering a certain state of lava in which he is intangible for a period of time like many other Slayers by manipulating flux of ethernano inside his body. Cyrus could even use the lava in order to burst himself like a rocket by generating an immense amount of heat from his lower body. He also implements his heavy-hitter fighting style with his element, his physical attacks become much stronger because of the molten rocks' durabilities while also burning his opponent tremendously due to the magma. His lava is superior to the regular fire or even a normal dragon slayer's fire. His spells sometimes swallow the others', completing their power. Basic Spells *'Lava Dragon's Roar' (溶竜の咆哮 Yōryū no Hōkō): Lava Dragon's Roar is a Lava Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, being its exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of the Lava compound of molten rock and magma. As with all other slayers, Cyrus is shown to be capable of executing it very easily. Cyrus gathers enough eternano inside his mouth, his entire body heats up making a red aura glown around him, his mouth shown to be shining red on both cheeks. Finally Cyrus then releases it, as if he was blurping, a big tornado made of pure lava that burns everything it touches. The roar has the blunt effect of rocks and burning efect of magma itself. Cyrus is highly experienced on using his roar, instead of using like a tornado he can modify what forms he will use or even control the path the attack takes. *'Lava Dragon's Iron Punch' (溶竜の鉄拳· Yōryū no Tekken): Cyrus accumulates lava around his arm, he then rushes towards the opponent to hit them with a powerful blow. He dealt the blow at the target and simultaneosly burn and pierces the opponent leaving a fatal wound. *'Lava Dragon's Iron Kick' (溶竜の鉄蹴り Yōryū no Tekkeri): When the user surrounds their leg with that of lava on it, the air causes the lava to quick dry as the user's foot is surrounded by hardened obsiden due to the lava's cooling effect. When the kick is swung, the force of it is shown to be as strong as a bull, dealing incredible damage to the opponent as it can also leave bruises or even break their bones if one takes the full blunt force of the kick. *'Lava Dragon's Meteor' (溶竜の流星 Yōryū no Ryūsei): Is an advance spell that is said to be able to hit with the impact of a small meteor as the user sends up an incredible amount of Eternano based Lava high up into the air as the air causes the ball of lava to quickly harden quickly, then it is only the simple matter of letting gravity do the trick as the user slams down onto the target that the user aims at. Cyrus has demonstrated enough skill to be able to hold the meteor on his hand and then manually throw it at the target burning and destroying everything with its powerful impact. *'Lava Dragon's Gigantic Punch' (溶竜の巨大パンチ Yōryū no Kyodaisenko): Cyrus begins on accumulating lava around his arm and then by making it erupt he creates a big arm made of lava. Cyrus states this is indeed a improved version of his normal punch. Despite slowing Cyrus a little, it gives him a lot of both destructive and burning power as he was able to detonate an entire guild using this spell. After hitting its target it explodes making volcanic rocks to hit the ground and of course damage it. *'Lava Dragon's Blistering Geyser' (溶竜のブリスタゲイサー Yōryū no Burisuta Geisā): Cyrus begins to produce lava at both of his hands and when produced enough by closing his fists, he crush them into the ground and by sending the lava underground the location will dramatically heats up and powerful geysers of lava that melt anything come out of the ground hitting its targets randomly, when they look down to see the red ground its too late. Cyrus can uses this as a mean of transport, he can joins the lava he had sent underground and move alongside it then appearing before the enemy. Finally before sending the lava underground, Cyrus can choose and coordinate how many and where the geysers will show up. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by a Lava Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Hell On Earth: Holocaust of Shoah' (生き地獄:ショアーのホロコースト Ikijigoku: Shoā no Horokōsuto): Hell On Earth: Holocaust of Shoah is the first of Cyrus' Secret Arts to be shown, being quite possibly his most destructive one. Firstly he begins by generating and accumulating a large amount of lava around both his arms, the element will start to give off even more heat. After a certain desired amount of time spent on waiting for it, Cyrus will bring both his arms upwards while shouting as the lava will burst in the form of punches and fly high into the sky like large rockets. Instants later, the sky will be much more brighter as all of the punches will fall down with immense strength and power unto the battlefield. They will continuously hit the field like they're meteors, each provoking a certain explosion, continuing until they end. Each hit powerful enough to melt large masses of ice or even metal easily, the explosions are also strong enough to send nearby not-destructed objects flying away a considerable distance. The production rate or armount is chosen by Cyrus himself, the bigger, the more magic he'll use, proving this to be one of its drawbacks. The eruptions are also capable of hitting his allies. Equipment Quotes Trivia *He is based on Admiral Sakazuki from the One Piece Series. *He is said to be the tallest amongst the mages within Dragon Soul. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Soul Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Lost Magic User Category:LGBT Characters